


#CDOW#色气向十题

by xxxhexagonal



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxhexagonal/pseuds/xxxhexagonal
Summary: 色气向十题挑战塞德里克/奥利弗





	#CDOW#色气向十题

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑上头产物

1.不满足地舔了舔嘴角

一场无声的缠绵，暧昧的气息肆无忌惮的飘散到空气中。  
奥利弗被吻得喘不过气来，面色潮红，推搡着身上的赫奇帕奇让他放开自己。  
塞德里克秉持着自己的绅士作风狠狠咬了一口身下人的唇瓣才放开他，看着奥利弗微喘着气的样子，唇尖轻划过嘴角。

“奥利弗，这点怎么能够。”

2.沿着下颌滑落的汗水

“哈啊。”

奥利弗揪紧了身下洁白的床单，弄出一道道不规则的褶皱，唇间溢出无意识的喘息，汗水从他精致的下颌骨滑落，在床单上晕染出一片小小的水渍。

3.扭动的细白腰肢

就要到了，奥利弗想，他不行了。  
可是塞德里克偏偏不想让他好受，脱下平日里彬彬有礼的伪装，就像一只狐狸一样坏笑着停下动作。  
奥利弗有些羞愤，可如潮水般涌来的空虚一下子冲散了脑海里那些顾忌的念头，让他不安分的扭动着细白腰肢，想要身上的人有所动作。

“塞德，塞德，给我……”

奥利弗小声的呢喃着，颤抖的嗓音比海妖的歌声还要魅惑，塞德里克愣了一下，俯身亲吻奥利弗的嘴角。

给你，都给你。

4.迷离交错的眼神

身下的人双眼被情欲浸透，迷离中透露出几丝懵懂的清纯，泛红的眼尾，混乱的吐息，落在塞德里克的眼里通通变成了致命的催情剂，对上那双勾人的眼眸的一瞬间，塞德里克就知道自己已经彻底没救了。

5.十指相扣的双手

他将他因为情欲握成拳头的手轻柔地包住，高举过头顶，带着不可抗拒的意味插入指缝间，十指相扣，就像他们的身体一样，交错缠绵。

6.眼中蓄满了泪水

当塞德里克横冲直撞的弄到深埋在奥利弗体内的敏感点时，他觉得自己要疯了，生理盐水几乎是不受控制的就流了下来，他只能带着哭腔的大叫出声:“塞德……不要……那里……不行……啊!”  
当塞德里克抬起头时，正对上了奥利弗盛满泪水的双眼，他脑子里只剩下了一个念头。  
这样好像更诱人了啊，怎么办，我的奥利弗。  
换来的就是身下更猛烈的进攻和充满房间的呻吟喘息。

7.犹豫着舔舐掉指尖上快要滴落的液体

“宝贝，把它舔掉。”

看着塞德里克伸到自己嘴边的指节，上面残留着的乳白色液体顺着手指的线条缓慢流下，奥利弗有些犹豫的咽了咽口水，却还是闭上眼睛伸出舌头乖乖将塞德里克手指整个含住，舌尖滑动，白浊便尽数落入腹中。

“真乖。”

塞德里克笑着揉了揉奥利弗的头。

8.身上的红印

从上到下，从锁骨到大腿根部，奥利弗的身上布满了塞德里克留下的印记。

“多盖几个章，你就是想跑也跑不掉啦。”

9.小腹非常细微的隆起

塞德里克加快了速度，几个深挺过后，他射在了奥利弗的里面，大股大股的精液不断的流出，直到喂满这张一张一合的小嘴，小腹里满满当当的都是塞德里克的东西，隆起一个细微却完美的弧线，从穴口溢出，流淌到床单上，留下不深不浅的印记。

塞德里克很满意这个成果，轻轻勾起了唇角。

10.快被玩坏的失神表情

奥利弗还沉浸在射精的快感里，张着嘴巴喘着气，眼睛里的情欲还未褪去，一副被操坏了的失神表情。  
塞德里克的吻铺天盖地的落下，舌头灵活地伸进他的口腔邀请他的舌头共缠绵，含糊不清的说着。

“我爱你，奥利弗。”  
“我也爱你，塞德。”


End file.
